marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed agent Antagonists: * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Cynthia von Doom (Earth-616)/Mentions * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ***** ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At a pub named Herbie's, the Wizard assembles a group of supervillains to inform them that Doctor Doom has gone straight, bringing about bewilderment and shock from the fellow villains. The Hood appears, and insists the villain should join forces to take him down as soon as possible, much to Jigsaw's skepticism, who brings up the fact that the Hood had already tried and failed to make a supervillain alliance work. Robbins insist defeating Doom would improve their reputation and give them the ability to call the shots in the underworld. Unfortunately for the Hood, Iron Man suddenly crashes through the roof. The Hood engages him while the villains surrounding him scatter in confusion. At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Commander Sharon Carter and The Thing are informed about the Wrecker, who has just handed himself in an attempt to receive sanctuary from Doom. The Thing volunteers to interrogate him, and Wrecker begins to recall the fight between Iron Man and the villains at the pub. Back at Herbie's, Iron Man effortlessly knocked down all the villains at the scene, including blasting Jigsaw through the roof. The Wrecker escaped while Hood, the last man standing, teleported away after being overpowered by Iron Man. While running through the parking lot, Iron Man suddenly confronted him. Doom assured the Wrecker he was willing to espare whoever was smart to run away. He called out Wrecker's actions, and ordered him to change his way, otherwise he would come back to destroy him. As he continues to recall the event, the Wrecker comments that Iron Man had given him a message to share with whoever was going to listen, that he was out there and going to fix the world. This announcement doesn't particularly strike as true to The Thing. When Ben mocks Wrecker's situation, he insists he had survived. To his surprise, The Thing reveals all of the people that Doom had attacked were alive. Angry, the Wrecker tries to lunge at Ben, but he's electrocuted by a lash of energy. The Thing leaves the room, leaving a very conflicted Wrecker. Once out of the interrogation room, Sharon asks Ben if Doom has truly reformed, but he insists that can't be the case. Later in Manhattan, Ben returns to his hotel room, and stumbles upon the Iron Man Armor as soon as he opens the door, and he finds Victor eating dinner at the table. After Victor ensures Ben doesn't try to fight him for the sake of the safety of the people on the building, he offers an earnest apologize for everything he inflicted on him, Reed and Sue. Even though he assures Victor he won't ever be able to believe him, Ben questions what happened to him. Victor simply states it was an epiphany. Now suited up, Iron Man tells Ben that if he truly believed handing himself over would be useful, he would've done so, but he instead knows he can do far more to right his wrongs from out there. Ben guarantees Doom he won't stop chasing him, and his former rival clarifies his goal is to earn his respect and trust, even knowing full well it's a long way before that. Before Doom leaves the room, The Thing questions whether the person he met back in Latveria was truly Doom's mother, Cynthia. Doom reveals he doesn't have an answer to that. Iron Man stops mid-sentence before asking Ben a question, and leaves. After observing Iron Man leave through the hallway, Ben returns to his room. To his surprise, another person is sitting at the table. The Maker, who greets him. | Solicit = • The Reed Richards from a dead reality calls himself “The Maker” — and his plans for the world are far more insane than anything Doctor Doom ever attempted. • Now Doom, as Iron Man, is the only one who can stop him. Doom is the hero? Richards is the villain? It is a world gone mad! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}